


【灰烬/教堂之枪】灰烬是怎样为了把妹变成魂学家的

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: ao3存档。多周目薪王灰烬初见教枪。预警：为了少打字将部分教堂之枪简化成教枪（）为了体现灰烬的屑有一句荡妇羞辱发言。
Relationships: Ashen one/ Halflight Spear of the Church
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	【灰烬/教堂之枪】灰烬是怎样为了把妹变成魂学家的

在推开厚重的门，穿过墙壁一般密不透风的白雾前，灰烬往往是不知道门后要对抗的敌人是什么的。因此在罕见地长满鲜嫩青草的环印城上层，灰烬不管里面门里传出的隆声警告毫不客气地闯入公主的宫殿时，他以为自己对抗的将是长殿尽头巨大的法官。但阿尔戈法官在他的攻击之下很快就倒下了，他后知后觉地转身面对法官临死前召唤出的白色的身影。  
全身纯白的使者让灰烬想起隆道尔那些白色的影子，但他（还是她）脸上不是微笑的娼妓，脑后同样雪白的长发编成了麻花，绸缎质感的白色使灰烬想起自己从摔死在伊鲁席尔俘虏之塔的尸身上扒下的一套长袍。是绘画使者。不知为何法官召唤出了亚诺尔隆德的绘画使者，但既然黑魔女都可以被束缚在环印城之内，那绘画使者的存在也是可以理解的。敏捷的使者比法官要棘手，但灰烬的战斗经验充足，在几个来回后他感觉这次问题不大，自己很快就可以见到传闻中的费莲诺尔公主了。  
但他没有见到公主，绘画使者的生命耗尽时，通往公主的门并没有打开，教堂之枪从召唤印和光辉灿烂的枪阵中徐徐站起，像一个被拉起来的提线木偶一样。后来灰烬才知道他的名字是贺弗莱特，不过对第一次见到教堂之枪的灰烬来说，他只是对着他发出了一声下意识的、小小的赞叹。  
灰烬已经不是被烧的什么都不懂的柴薪，漫长的周而复始的猎王之路滋养了他给自己找乐子的恶劣喜好，只要是稍微漂亮一点的家伙他都不吝于好好玩弄品尝一番。守护公主安眠的教堂之枪留着灰烬偏爱的黑色的半长卷发，宽宽松松的白色长袍敞开着半个胸口，却又被贴身的皮革束腰缠出了腰部的线条，花瓣一样堆积出褶皱的下摆像裙子一样，这一身不是罗德兰的服装，和聚集地见到的沙之咒术师一样充满了异域的性感气息，教堂之枪双手握住刀柄警惕的向灰烬靠近，一脸认真地想要阻止他，灰烬干枯的嘴唇勾了起来，是环印城的新玩具。  
而且这家伙的脸长得很不赖，灰烬在挡住她攻击的一瞬间放肆打量着她完全没有被面罩或头盔遮挡的脸，是张天生就适合担任守护职位的脸，有线条柔和圆润的脸颊和眼睛。半敞的领口系着的金环在战斗时纷纷碰撞在一起，发出涟漪一样凌乱的清脆的响声，灰烬喜欢金属碰撞时叮叮当当的声音，他遛着教堂之枪在长殿里奔跑，游刃有余地逗弄体形娇小的敌人。但第二个绘画使者被召唤出来后灰烬被围攻地措手不及，很快被毫不留情的击杀，他在篝火处复活，歪着头想了想，在火边写了一行白色的符文。  
他等待的人很快通过符文来到了他所在的世界，灰烬对被召唤来的白灵说，这个区域的小头目长得可好看了。白灵盔甲后面的眼睛眯起来笑了一下，互相扶持了那么久，他很懂灰烬想要干什么。  
事实上灰烬一个人也可以杀掉教堂之枪，但人多比较热闹，也让事情变得简单。灰烬不用再为绘画使者分心，他在贺弗莱特向他挥刀时轻巧的撤到对方毫无防备的背后，接着猛地将剑深深插入教枪的背心。灰烬的盔甲立刻被喷出的血染成深色，教枪从嗓子里发出一声沉闷的痛呼，身体因为疼痛而僵硬，灰烬没有向往常一样在背刺得手后拔出他的剑，将敌人踹倒在地，而是就着贯穿身体的武器把教枪别到自己怀里，左手顺势抚摸着这具颤抖的躯体一路向前探去，直到摸进雪白的领口，在一片平滑的乳肉上迅速而用力的揉捏了几下。教枪没有像被猥亵的少女一样发出尖叫，也许他已经不会说话了，或者是残存的理智不足以让他意识到自己正在被亵渎，他只是在灰烬的胳臂间无声地挣动着，却又因为刺穿胸口的剑只能在一个很小的范围内挣扎。他的衣服本来就领口敞开到露出胸口，现在更是一点遮蔽的作用都起不到，不仅两边的乳首都被看到了，一侧的肩膀也从滑下的衣服中暴露出来，轻易就被灰烬弄成一副看起来即将被强暴的样子。  
杀掉绘画使者的白灵甩了甩曲刀上的血向灰烬走去，看到他已经玩起了教枪的奶子时做了个双臂张开的动作表示服气，灰烬把教枪的肩膀往下压，直到他和他一起坐在地上，腿把他圈在中间，用这个更顺手的姿势逗弄起两侧小小的肉粒。教枪在他怀里不顺服地扭动挣扎，灰烬抬头问自己的白灵，你是不是早知道他是个男的了。  
白灵说之前听声音是个男的，但你叫我过来我还以为你确定他是个女的了。  
那你看看批，看看他下面是不是个女的。  
灰烬握着剑柄，锋利的异物在教枪身体里搅出越来越大的空腔，血和内脏的碎片堵在空腔里咕噜咕噜的冒着泡流出来，疼痛和脏器破坏很快耗干他反抗的气力。灰烬能感到教枪贴着他的胸甲一点点软在他怀里，不怎么发声的嗓子里挤出嘶哑又痛苦的喘息。白灵在教枪分开的双腿间蹲下身，卸掉他腰间挂着的法杖、长刀和白树弓，把这些精致但纤弱的武器扫到一边，两根手指夹着已经被血濡湿的裤腰往腿弯下拉扯，剥出里面赤裸的下身，然后伸到腿根之间摸了摸，回答的声音带了点笑意。  
你可以先玩，灰烬说，他不紧不慢的把两手覆着的单薄乳肉捏出各种的形状，从两边向中间挤压，企图让它们看起来像对女人的乳房，不在乎粗暴的用力会给白皙的胸脯留下几排通红的压痕，可惜年轻人的奶子还是太瘦了，效果并不太好，灰烬玩了一会儿，又开始摆弄教枪脖子上的项链。  
白灵说，他开始吸我的手指诶。他勾了勾被蠕动的肉壁吸住的指头，感到包裹着指跟的穴口战栗着抽动着，传出滚烫的暖意，于是两根手指很快被换成了坚硬的性器，在被强行撑开数倍的肉道里慢条斯理的挺入。教枪看起来并没有因为被进入身体而露出些许像样的更加屈辱的神情，和被灰烬从背后捅了一刀没什么区别，也许他真的忘了想杀死他和想强奸他、侮辱他的行为存在的差异。白灵握着教枪的腰胯把他往自己的性器上按，像摆弄一件性玩具一样任自己最舒服的角度把肉棒连根捅入，对着肉道最深处的柔嫩肉腔不停地顶撞，试图用更激烈的交合逼出教堂之枪软弱一点的反应。教枪的身体被顶得上下摇晃，让抱着他的灰烬也感到了性交的冲击。灰烬解开自己的腿甲，释放出的阴茎埋在腿缝里被晃动的屁股摩擦着，很快也硬了起来，他看着白灵卖力的样子饶有兴致的问，你说我们会不会把他弄哭，白灵过了一会儿回答，他看起来不会哭，他身体里只有血。  
灰烬说，他还很干净，还没被下面的深渊污染呢。  
嗯，可惜他被我们弄脏了。白灵喘着气射在教枪身体里，拔出来时腹部流下来的血沾到阴茎上。  
你搞了这么多血下来，他是不是个处都不知道了。  
穿着这种衣服还指望他是个处？你会觉得沙法是处吗？  
连轻甲都算不上，完全不适合战斗，透薄、半裸的便服，还绣着纯粹漂亮之用的暗纹，的确更适合异国的娼妓来穿着。  
为了不使剑尖伤到白灵，灰烬在刚才就已经把剑拔出来了，在白灵刚刚站起身时，奄奄一息的教枪突然扭动着肩膀挣脱出来，伸手抓向自己的刀，灰烬啧了一声，在他爬向武器的中途迅速把那只伸出的手一剑钉在地上，他满意的听到了一声绝望的哀叫，蹲下去摸了摸颤抖的指节，它们在手心里无助地抓挠着。  
灰烬松开那只废掉的手，从教枪脖子后面拽着他的项链用力一扯，细细的皮绳被崩断了，他捞起吊坠，饶有兴致地端详着这块被皮绳绑了两圈固定住的月白色的宝石，石头被粗粗地雕刻出泪滴的形状，还残留着一点点温暖而光明的魔法气息。灰烬握着这块吊坠，把它直接塞进淌着白浆的肉道里，你看这不是有处女膜了吗。  
灰烬把剑从地上拔出来，又把教枪翻了个面，从正面捉着他的脚踝把两条腿分开拉到自己肩膀上，把他压成一小团被折起来的姿势，灰烬的性器顶住坠子慢慢侵入进去，把冰凉的异物推向湿热淫肉的深处，一直顶到刚才饱受欺凌的宫口。  
教堂之枪第一次有了别的反应，他用仅存的力气抬起没有受伤的手虚弱地推搡着灰烬的胸口，发现灰烬丝毫不为所动后又把手伸到自己下面，试图捂住自己的穴，不让灰烬的阴茎继续在里面逞凶。这个意识不到羞耻的年轻人开始和灰烬抢着插自己，手指胡乱往自己穴里钻，堵住阴茎的去路，灰烬看他这么可爱的样子干脆拔了出来，观赏他把手指塞进红肿的小穴里焦急地搅动，试图在一片湿滑的肉穴中摸到项链的绳子，刚才射进去的精水从被拉扯开的洞口一丝丝流出来，但项链被肏进太里面了，手指被泡了一指缝精液也抓不到。灰烬被这场意外的自慰秀取悦了，他满足地打断了徒劳的挣扎，抓着教枪的手按在一边，在他胡乱翻搅一番的穴里深深地抽插。吊坠硌进宫口的嫩肉不停碾磨的钝痛终于让教枪开始碎掉了，那张女人一样的脸露出了崩溃的表情，但还是没有流眼泪。灰烬隔着面甲亲了亲他湿漉漉的眼睛，我想把项链肏进你漂亮的子宫里。  
他补充道，是你可以怀孩子的地方，虽然你马上就要死啦……  
最后有没有真的肏进去灰烬倒也感觉不到，他只是嘴巴想说点欺负人的话而已。教堂之枪彻彻底底死掉的时候他没有立刻去打开公主的门，而是意犹未尽的站在原地，默默地盯着手上的枪饰。白灵看到他这副样子，在回到自己的世界前对他喊，去解咒石碑，或者罪恶女神那里，可以请求律法重现让他复活。  
灰烬猛的抬头，心里升腾起一丝光亮的情绪，他想他可以计划未来很长一段时间内自己的乐趣了。

这是他第一次遇到可以反复对战，换句话说就是可以反复强奸的关键的敌人，还长得很好看，灰烬连待宰的薪王都不杀了，在环印城翻来覆去的肏教枪，玩的很开心，因为完全不用担心死了还要重新传一次火才能见到对方之类的，真的是非常方便又好用的教枪杯子。  
虽然非常喜欢，但事实上灰烬在一开始并没有对教堂之枪抱有更多期望，所以当教枪在灰烬第不知道多少回推开门，闯进费莲诺尔宫殿，手里拿着奇奇怪怪的武器浑身散发着不详的气息，毫无预兆的向后退了一步时，他退的这一步让灰烬惊讶地停顿了一下，随即感到了一股膨胀的喜悦。  
教堂之枪好像在怕他，虽然他很快又进入战斗的姿态，但一开始的瑟缩一定是反复被灰烬奸杀后在灵体潜意识中的恐惧吧。教堂之枪记得他，记得自己是怎样被他压在地上和墙上，用各种姿势被肏坏掉。灰烬好奇他会有多少长进。  
他把教堂之枪拉到宫殿尽头右侧的石柱后面，从背后干进他的重新变得干净的雌穴，这次灰烬故意地大力顶弄出肉体交合的脆响，声响在安静的教堂里清晰而明显，他伏在教枪耳边轻声说，这个位置不会被绘画使者察觉到，但如果你发出声音的话，他们就会看到你是怎样被我肏成流水的荡妇了。  
灰烬放慢了自己的速度，同时感到性器立刻被一阵温热的痉挛包裹起来，含着柱身的肉壁紧张的抽动，带来异常愉悦的快感。教枪几乎是立刻安静下来了，虽然他本来就很少发出大声的哭叫，只有喘息和疼到受不了时的惨号，但灰烬说完那些话后，他连喘息声都压抑起来了，咬着嘴唇颤颤巍巍的哆嗦着，可怜地忍住嗓子里的声音。  
绘画使者面对教堂正门，感知不到敌人的存在的他站在原地进入待命状态，而在他身后的粗大的柱子后面，灰烬正抓着教堂之枪的头发，不紧不慢地从后面干着他，他一边抽插一边把教枪的衣服一寸寸脱了下来，渐渐露出赤裸的肩膀，胸乳，小腹，一条腿被抬起来后毫无遮拦的深红肉穴，绘画使者只要一回头，就能把他守护的教堂之枪最羞耻的地方完全看光。  
或许是意识到了这一点，教枪从头到尾都强忍着没有发出什么声音，他大概再也不是当初那个能当着灰烬的面用手插自己的单纯的被召唤之物。灰烬在一次次羞辱中强行灌输给他人应有的羞耻心，勾起了他生前作为人类的回忆，让他变得更加好玩可口。  
别守护公主了，灰烬说，公主已经……她要压制的东西已经被我消灭了。  
这一次他给教堂之枪留了一点血，让他在他身下清醒着听他说话。  
而且你那么认真地守护公主，为她杀死冒犯的敌人，为她被敌人侮辱然后一遍遍杀死，你知道吗她的门外是矮人群王，还是九个。  
不知道你还记不记得变成教堂之枪之前的事情，你看见过龙，差点打败了他，更之前你是乌拉席露的魔法师，所以你应该很擅长光魔法，擅长小把戏，不过那个国家很久很久之前就灭亡了，所以你活了多久啊。  
后面那段话灰烬没有说出来，他觉得有点过于宠溺，而且他还有很长时间可以和教堂之枪消磨，只要他还留着一些想完成的使命，不死人的生命就是看不到尽头的，而现在灰烬想知道贺弗莱特这个名字，一半光明一半黑暗，是在什么样的故事中诞生的，为此他可能要去绘画世界，再去亚诺尔隆德之类的地方考究一番，反正他的时间很漫长，贺弗莱特也不会离开环印城。

-End-


End file.
